


unwanted opinions

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, day 7: dealing with jealous people, fashion desinger!marinette, introducing: now people are being bitches to adrien and marinette doesn't like it, it's a big deal that's all, marinette wins some fashion show that i have no idea what to name, physics teacher!adrien, post-reveal, they're 22 or something in this and they've been dating for a long time, they've graduated by this point, this is what i think of when people say 'jealous people'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do not tell Marinette Dupain-Cheng what to do when it comes to her relationship with Adrien Agreste. (Day #7 of Adrinette April. The topic for the day: dealing with jealous people).</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwanted opinions

"…Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

The cheers that filled the air upon the announcement of her win might have made Marinette temporarily deaf, but nothing would be able to dampen her spirits.

With shaking knees and a grin slapped frozen on her face, Marinette made her way up to the stage, the host helping her up, squeezing her shoulders as he asked, "Is there anything you'd like to say to our viewers?"

"Uh, y-yeah! Thank you all so much for your support, it's really been the best, uh, thank you to my family, my friends, everyone who's been with me since day one! I couldn't have accomplished this without you guys! This is for all of you!" she giggled into the microphone.

In the audience, she could see Alya and Nino whooping in delight. Her mother and father sat beside them, clapping proudly. And between them, acting like he was already part of the family (and to Marinette and her parents, he was), was Adrien Agreste, Marinette's boyfriend, the love of her life. He was standing on his chair, clapping wildly, a grin plastered on his face, gesturing for her to look his way.

When she did, he grinned, blew her a kiss, and shouted, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Marinette laughed, gasping when she realized her microphone had still caught that bit of dialogue.

"Ooh, look's like our newest fashion designer's already found the love of her life! Tell us, Marinette, is there anyone really special in your life?" the host asked.

"I think it's a bit _too_ early for interviews." Marinette giggled, the whole crowd laughing along with her (it was easy when you were the fan favorite). "But I consider everyone in my life to be special."

"Of course a sweet pea like you would." the host laughed. "Well, that's it for this season, folks! Once again, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, our winner for this season!"

With one last final bow and another look at the blinding lights that were the cameras, Marinette felt like her life would never be the same again.

* * *

Marinette's life never _was_ the same again.

Suddenly, she was caught in a whirlwind of interview schedules, one after the other. There were even some photo shoots - Marinette was a designer, for God's sake, not a model!

"I don't know how you managed all this when we were teenagers." Marinette huffed, falling onto her couch and sinking into its soft cushions gratefully. "The schedule enough's alone to make me feel like my head is spinning!"

"Ah, you'll get through it." Adrien smiled. "After this, you'll get to what you really want to do." 

"Yeah." Marinette mumbled, intertwining Adrien's hand with hers. "How about you, though? How's the new job?"

Suddenly, Adrien's eyes sparkled, and Marinette was vaguely reminded of the fourteen year old teenage boy in leather get-up, making awful puns to get the love of his life to notice him - not that Adrien had ever changed. With an amused grin, Marinette watched as Adrien turned to her, obviously enthusiastic.

"It's amazing! Some of them even know who you are! And my students appreciate my puns! They've even told me I'm one of the best physics teachers they know!"

"That's amazing!" Marinette giggled, squeezing Adrien's hand. "Although I hope you didn't impress them too much with your puns? I'd hate to deal with some competition." 

"My Lady, you know you're the only one _fur_ me." Adrien stated, giving Marinette a coy grin which was replaced with a frown as he continued on. "But honestly, I should be the one worried about competition."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, everyone's gotten to see how amazing and funny and kind you are these past few months, not to mention the fact that you're beautiful. I'm just scared you'll find someone better than me."

" _No one_ is better than you at puns." Marinette laughed, but upon seeing the small smile Adrien offered in reply, she moved closer to him, a look of worry on her face. "Adrien, no one's going to whisk me away. I'm right here, and I'm going to stay that way. Here with you, because I love you. Okay, _mon minou?_ "

Adrien smiled. "You used to just call me _chaton_. Now I'm _your_ kitty?" 

"And I'm your lady."

* * *

Adrien had warned her that some interviewers didn't know their limits, that she would have to answer every question carefully and not let her emotions get the most of her.

Most of all, he had given her a kiss of good luck.

So while Adrien was back in Collège Françoise Dupont, this time as a physics teacher to kids who sat in the same seats they had sat in not so long ago, Marinette sat in front of a large window in a commercial building just in front of the Eiffel Tower. She couldn't help but smirk.

Seemed like the famous landmark was the only way people could tell they were in Paris.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, do you need anything else?"

Marinette turned to face her assistant - she cringed. 

_Assistant._

That would need some getting used to.

"Please, call me Marinette." she smiled. The girl seemed taken aback, but she nodded, returning Marinette's kind smile. 

"I just wanted to inform you that there are some parents of the students from the Collège Françoise Dupont who want to speak with you tomorrow afternoon after lunch. Is that okay?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, I've actually been waiting for them, that'd be perfect, thanks!" Marinette nodded. Some of Adrien's students wouldn't be able to spend the Christmas with their families, so Marinette and Adrien had offered to take them in for the break. 

"Okay. The interviewer will be here in five minutes, do you need anything else, Mi- I mean, Marinette?" 

"Yes, actually. I didn't quite catch your name."

For the second time, her assistant seemed shocked, but she gave a nervous smile, answering with, "It's Sophie."

"Well, Sophie, you're doing an awesome job." Marinette smiled.

Sophie gave a genuine smile, about to answer when the door opened. In the doorway stood a fumbling cameraman and an interviewer who looked far too smug. 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng. My name's Victoria." the interviewer said, extending a hand out to Marinette.

"Please, call me Marinette." Marinette had noticed that the interviewer had been looking at her with a steely gaze, as if judging her every move.

"We're all set." the cameraman said, posing behind the camera.

Victoria nodded, gesturing for Marinette to take a seat. The younger girl obliged, taking a subtle deep breath to ready herself for the first interview she would have.

Sophie moved behind the camera, giving Marinette a thumbs-up. The cameraman gave her a smile, too, before signalling for them to start.

"So, Marinette, how are you feeling after that win?"

"Oh, I still can't quite grasp the fact I won!" Marinette said brightly. "There were so many other amazing candidates, so really, it's just _luck_ that brought me here."

Marinette could just see Adrien's proud grin, but the interviewer didn't give her time to do that as she pushed on with the next question.

Her next questions were generic enough, just questions about the competition, Marinette's plans for the future, her inspirations…

Until Victoria decided to ruin everything. 

"So, we hear you're not single, are you?" 

Marinette smiled politely, knowing the question would come up. "No, I'm actually dating someone." 

"Mhm. And who is this special someone? I believe we have a picture of him here?" 

In the flat-screen monitor that was beside them, a picture of Adrien and her flashed. It was one of their recent pictures, taking that last winter, and Marinette treasured it like she did all of her pictures. They had probably gotten it from her Instagram account. 

"Yes! That's Adrien Agreste." Marinette grinned, the smile on her face showing everyone watching that she was just as lovestruck as she looked in the picture. It was enough to make everyone feel happy for her. 

Except, it seemed, for Victoria. 

"And this Adrien Agreste, what does he do?" 

"He's a physics teacher at our old school, Collège Françoise Dupont." 

"Didn't he use to be a model? The only son of Gabriel Agreste?" 

An picture of Adrien when he was fourteen years old (how many years had passed?) flashed onto the screen this time, and Marinette took in a deep breath. Adrien was no longer a model, that was true, but that was because he had gone tired of following what other's told him to be. 

"I want to be who I want to be, Mari." Adrien had said softly when she had asked. "And that's certainly not being a model." 

"W-well, he's still Gabriel Agreste's only son." Marinette smiled nervously, hoping that the interview wasn't going where she _thought_ it was going. 

"But he's not a model." Victoria seemed content when Marinette nodded her head. "Well, now that you're what everyone in the fashion industry is talking about, don't you think it's time to find someone who's really passionate about the same things you're passionate about?" 

_Don't you think it's time to dump your boyfriend since you deserve better?_

"E-excuse me?!" Marinette was angry now, fists clenching as she tried her best to not show it (they were recording this, after all). Was this idiot _insulting_ Adrien?! On _camera?!_

In front of _Marinette?!_

"Well, think about it, Marinette." Victoria shrugged. "Speaking from personal experience, I just don't think people like Adrien are the right guys for you. Even he should know that by now." 

Marinette was praying to whoever was listening that Adrien would _never_ hear about this interview, that he wasn't watching right now. 

"Besides, who's to say you'll not find a more fitting man for you?" Victoria added. 

Marinette wanted to shout at her, demand her how _dare_ she had the audacity to tell her what to do with her life, or tell her her long-term relationship _wasn't going to work._

Wait a minute... 

_Speaking from personal experience..._

_Oh._

Marinette gave Victoria a smile before continuing in a cherry tone. "I'm perfectly happy with Adrien. People like him who are charming, funny, sweet, loving, caring, and who can always make your day brighter with anything they do are people I need in such a _stressful_ environment." Marinette paused for a moment, hoping Victoria would take the hint. "He's been there and supported me when I thought I had no hope left. I'm not just going to give that up." 

"...and that's where we've run out of time." 

Both Marinette and Victoria turned to Sophie, who had a hand on the camera button, a look of defiance on her face. "I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for today." 

"But we're not done!" Victoria exclaimed. Marinette fought the urge to retort back, because by her standards, she was done even being in the older woman's presence. 

"You were late." Sophie stated, so different from the stuttering, nervous girl Marinette had talked with a few moments back. "Other appointments are as important to Marinette as this interview was. You can schedule another interview with her if you want to, but I highly doubt that's going to work with her busy schedule." 

Marinette didn't even fight the grin that made it's way on her face. Sophie was turning out to be someone she would _love_ to spend more time with. 

Victoria fumed, and as Marinette extended her hand as a way of saying thank you for the interview the latter did _not_ enjoy at all, simply ignored it and glared at her, saying, "You'll see I was right. Adrien and you aren't suitable for each other." 

"Thank you for your opinion, and your time. Have a nice day, Victoria." Marinette stated, still her cheery self - but only for the sake of taking Adrien's words of advice. 

With one last hateful glare, the interviewer stormed out of the room, the cameraman following close behind. As soon as they were out of sight, Marinette let out a sigh of relief, sitting back into her chair and shaking her head. 

Sophie walked closer, looking disappointed. "I'm sorry for that, Marinette. If we had known she was like that -" 

"It's fine, Sophie, it's fine." Marinette gave the girl a proud smile. "You know, you handled that situation really well." 

Sophie blushed. "Thank you, but I only did what was right. It was what anyone else would have done." 

Yep, Sophie was _definitely_ someone she could get used to. 

"Oh, that reminds me!" the girl suddenly smiled, a smile that had Marinette curious. "There's someone who'd want to see you. Shall I send them in?" 

"As long as it's not Victoria, I think I can handle that." Marinette joked, and Sophie nodded, a mischievous smile on her face as she made her way back to whoever was waiting to talk to Marinette. 

She just _hoped_ it wasn't another interview - 

"Flowers for Miss Dupain-Cheng." 

_Flowers?_

Marinette looked up, frowning in curiosity as to why the delivery man was hiding behind the rather large bouquet of flowers. "Um, who's it from?" she asked. 

"Who else from?" 

Bright green eyes and a proud grin entered her view, and Marinette found herself jumping up to hug her boyfriend, so glad he was there after what had just happened. "Adrien! Oh, they're lovely, thank you!" she sighed, breathing in the beautiful scent the flowers gave off. 

Adrien smiled, hands in his pockets. "Hey. I heard what happened." 

With a gulp, Marinette looked up to Adrien, worried. "Y-you did?" 

"Well, of course I did." Adrien smiled affectionately. "My students wouldn't stop raging about it in class. I think I may have heard one too many swears from them today." 

Marinette chuckled. "You know, I may have to meet them one day. It sounds like we could get along." 

Adrien didn't answer, instead pressing his lips to Marinette's in a passionate kiss that told her this was how he was thanking her for standing up for him, for loving him when he felt like he didn't deserve her love. 

"I love you. So much." Adrien whispered. 

"I love you, too." Marinette smiled, burying her face into Adrien's shoulder. He smelled of old books - the same smell their library used to give. He had probably been spending his time there. 

_What a nerd_ , Marinette found herself thinking as her smile grew. 

Then again, Adrien was _her_ nerd. 

And she wouldn't have had it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm telling the absolute truth when I say I almost did not finish this on time, but here it is! *throws you this garbage* 
> 
> Also, I really really **really** never get tired of your comments. Thank you so much for taking the time to read, and then to post a comment, because you are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. This is a work of fiction by a fan and is non-canon.


End file.
